


The Trials of a Frosted Rose  (into melted waters does she thaw)

by PinkSage



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Blood and Injury, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Lucas as Gilbert, Magic, Middle Ages, Multi, Romance, Sexual Tension, amybeth as Anne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSage/pseuds/PinkSage
Summary: Anne Shirley was content with her simple life and her simple friends and especially with her simple dreams. (Well that's what she would have most say for her own safety, even if her very imaginative and reckless habits implied otherwise.) So when tragedy hits and disrupts all she's known, Anne's grief causes her to run to safer waters.Only to stumble into a world that feels like it was born straight from the books she so loved to read as a child.Now magic seems to flow through her veins,  guns seem to have been replaced with swords, and to her dismay the ruler of the broken nation she's found herself trapped in bares the same face as Gilbert Blythe.And if the words of strange and annoyingly persistent ghosts are to be trusted - the only way to get back home is through the very same intimidating king whose relentless gaze leaves her heart shuddering.





	The Trials of a Frosted Rose  (into melted waters does she thaw)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very AU and written for fun. I read the books as a kid (though I don't remember too much) and found myself enraptured by the Netflix adaption after stumbling across it on accident....and when I saw this 'war of hearts' and a 'kindly calm me down' Anne edit- well I couldn't refrain myself from attempting a little fun project for the fandom , and there's so few fics for the show it's practically sin. 
> 
> war of hearts (inspiration1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THNIfoeJ_sQ&t  
> you and I (inspiration2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfanz3TenHQ
> 
> source artist of gif; https://plus.google.com/+DarkAngel0ne
> 
> Warning; the mature tag isn't for show.

 

_Anne Shirley._

That name would be the most worshiped for centuries.

And it would all be because she disguised herself as a man...

and saved a world she never knew existed.

~.~

 **The sea**.

Snow.

Darkness.

Ice crystals that trailed down from skies that cried and wailed destruction. 

Goosebumps forming on chilled, freckled skin.

Soldiers marching in sand, boots sloshing into the golden grains and only leaving the footprints of death behind..

_'Anne!' She can hear the voice of her best friend as clearly as if she were with her now, underneath the depths. Her beautiful face wrenched in pain, her fluttering hands pushing her towards a boat. Begging her to live with her eyes and to flee with her voice._

_'Anne please get away from here!'_

Harsh cold windblowing into a pale face, hair flying all around and whipping about in the storm....

And then all that could be seen was a pure, blinding white,

the cloth of someone's tunic pressing into that same pale face, all too happy to provide warmth in the storm.

_Open mouthed kisses, warm and soft and wet on her forehead, cheeks, chin, and finally lips. Dark brown eyes gazing into hers, staring a beat longer than what is comfortable as always. Silently begging her to promise...to promise him....she hates how swiftly she breaks that vow. She hates feeling like she's failed them all._

Suddenly there was total darkness…until the inky black haze fades and the dark blue depths of the ocean is cloaking and embracing...someone.....

Embracing her.

She seems calm.

Well, as calm as someone can be when as they realize they are about to die..

A flurry of water bubbles escape her mouth and her blank eyes stare peeringly into the darkness of the water that surrounds her. Her dark unruly red hair is like liquid smoke swaying in the water, a lone white streak in her mane barely able to be perceived beyond a light gray, and a dark smoky cloud of blood seems to imitate the quality of her hair, seeping out of the wound of her right arm.

 

 _'I bet you're wondering why I'm here.._.'

 

The girl sighs, her body shaking when more water inevitably rushes into her mouth. She closes her eyes for just one brief second as her body slowly lowers into the darkness of the oceans abyss.

And just as slowly her terrifyingly blank expression turns. If someone were to witness her here and now, sinking into the abyss, they would have seen a small smile grace the girls pale face.

It was faint, but it was there.

It wasn't her time.

_'Well, if I'm going to tell you…."_

Slowly the darkness covers her body until she can no longer be seen, though there are no eyes to watch her as she fades away. Everything slowly, but surely goes dark once more. And that's when everything erupted in light. Her eyes flashed open, the golden orbs widening before the light indulged all of her senses.

_'Then we're going to have to go back in time to the beginning.'_


End file.
